Emily's Reunion
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily has to go to her reunion and who do you think she asks?


The song is Gotten by Slash featuring Adam Levine from Maroon 5…I love Slash so I had to make a story that had one of his songs in it!

The team is gathered in the conference room working on their case loads together when the mailman walks in.

"Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, here's your mail."

Reid looks up at the man. "Excuse me, did I get a package?"

"No, not today." With that the mailman walks away to deliver the rest of the mail.

Morgan and Prentiss take a few minutes to go through their mail. Emily opens a letter and cries out. "Uhh!!"

The team looks up at Emily in shock. "Are you alright Emily?" JJ asks concern etched on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no," she chants.

"What's the letter say?" Rossi asks.

"My college reunion is coming up. I don't want to go to that!"

"If you don't want to go Princess then don't go."

At this moment Emily's phone buzzes. She picks it up off the table then rolls her eyes. "This," she shows the team her phone, "is why I'm going to have to go. My mother." Emily's eyes widen and her face gets a look of panic on it. "Oh God, now I'm going to have to find a date!" She drops her head down onto the table. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Reid clears his throat. "Um, Emily?" She raises her head to meet his eyes. "I'll go with you if you want."

Emily smiles lightly at the sweet guy in front of her then realization hits her and she sits up straight and clutches her chest. "Reid, that's really sweet of you, but honey if I go with you they'll call me a cougar. And I don't want to be a cougar!" she whines.

Reid looks confused. "What's a cougar?"

Morgan pats Reid on the back. "I'll tell ya later kid. What days the reunion Em?"

"Next Friday."

"I would go with you, but I already have a date."

"Can't you reschedule?"

"No, I'm sorry Princess, you know we'd have a ball, but I can't."

Emily nods her head. "Alright."

"I need coffee, anyone want some?" Reid stands up and heads for the door with Morgan when he sees everyone's hand shoot up.

Emily continues to stare at the evil letter in front of her then slides her chair over next to Rossi. "Hey Dave."

"No."

"No what? I didn't even ask you anything."

"No I'm not going with you."

"But why?"

"Because I'm old enough to be your father."

"So?"

"So? So? I'm not a fan of people looking at me like I robbed a cradle."

"Come on Dave, I can be your fourth wife."

Dave lets out a laugh. "Sorry honey, but as tempting as that is I have to pass. Besides I don't think I'd be able to keep up with you if we were married." He smirks then stands up and goes to sit next to JJ.

Emily is about to bash her head onto the table again when she sees Hotch out of the corner of her eyes. She prays he'll say yes as she gets up and walks over to him and plops into the empty chair beside him. He looks over at her and frowns.

"I'm really not good at reunions Prentiss."

"You don't have to be good Hotch. I just need someone to go with to keep me sane and make me look less like a loser."

Hotch frowns even more as he listens to her talk that way about herself. "You are not a loser Emily."

"I will be if I go to this thing by myself," she whines. "So does this mean you'll go with me, so I won't be one? Hotch you are my last chance!"

Hotch's eyes soften. He really didn't want her to go alone and he definitely didn't want her going with a stranger. He looks into her big beautiful hopeful brown eyes and lets out a sigh. "I don't want to regret this."

Emily squeals. "You won't Hotch. I promise." She grins and leans over to give him a quick hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Hotch! I owe you one." She quickly heads back to her seat with a huge smile on her face. She has a date to her stupid reunion and the fact that his name is Hotch makes it even better.

Hotch watches her walk away and tries to conceal a smile that was threatening to cross his lips. He just hoped that everything would turn out alright.

The week flies by, and they didn't have any out of state cases so the team spends the week catching up on some overdue paperwork. Aside from paperwork Emily made sure to go shopping for a perfect dress to wear to her reunion. She needs to knock the socks off those preppy bitches she got stuck going to school with and she finds the perfect one. Hotch and Prentiss don't say much about the reunion. Emily just tells him to pick her up at 7. It was Thursday night when Dave beckons Emily to his office.

"So what's your cover story for tomorrow?" he asks. Dave knew he was going to receive a confused look from her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Dave shakes his head. "When all the women you went to school with come up to you and gush about their perfect lives what are you going to say to them about yours?"

"Oh." Emily stands there for a second dumbfounded. She hadn't thought of a story to tell them. Thank God Dave called her in here or else tomorrow night could have ended in disaster. "Well, I can tell them I work for the F.B.I. and that I…" Emily was at a loss for words. She can't really think of anything else she could tell those women. She didn't have kids, or a husband. Hell, she didn't even have a man in her life. Her head drops down on her chest. "This exact reason is why I don't want to go Dave. The only thing I can talk about is my job and it drives my dates away, so I know it'll drive those wimps away."

Dave lets out a small chuckle. "Ok Emily, luckily for you I've been thinking of things you can say. I know when I tell you this you might be tempted to freak out but hear me out first alright, because I think it's a good plan." Emily narrows her eyes at the older profiler and she worries where this conversation is headed. "Well you know how you said you could be my fourth wife if I went with you? That got me thinking. You and Hotch should pretend you're married." Emily's eyes widen and her mouth opens to say something but Dave rushes on. "Hear me out! You've known each other three years, Hotch asked you out after the first year, asked you to marry him the second and you two just got married a month ago. You can still have your job and he can still be your boss, but he'll be your husband as well. I think it's a perfect cover story and most the time women don't enjoy stories about other peoples relationship so some will probably even walk away. And I even have this for you." He pulls out a beautiful wedding ring from his top drawer and hands it to Emily.

Emily looks at it and smiles. She looks up at Dave and takes a deep breath. "Dave, I love you, you know that, but are you out of your mind? He is NEVER going to go for that! He didn't even want to come with me in the first place, if I mention this he'll pull out completely! And why in the blue hell do you have a wedding ring in your desk?" Emily yells in one breath.

"I have it because I thought of this plan. My third wife threw it at me when she left and I just kept it. And he's not going to back out on you Emily. The reunions tomorrow and he wouldn't do that to you." Right as he says this there's a knock on Dave's door. "Yes?"

Hotch walks in with a frown on his face. "Are you two alright? I heard yelling. Well, I specifically heard Prentiss yelling. Why are you fighting? What happened?"

Emily looks at Hotch, then at Dave, then back to Hotch. She rolls her eyes then holds up the ring for Hotch to see.

"What's that?"

"It's a wedding ring Hotch, because we apparently got married a month ago."

Hotch's eyebrows come together in confusion. "Run that by me again please."

Emily tells Hotch Dave's plan and by the end he looks terrified. Emily plops down on Dave's couch with a look of disappointment on her face. "See? I told you he wouldn't go for it. He looks like Leatherface is coming after him! Now he's not going to come with me and all I'm going to have to talk about is my job." She throws my head back against the couch in frustration.

Hotch looks at her and schools his facial features. "Prentiss, I'm still going with you to the reunion. I said I would and I plan on keeping my word. And if your comfortable with this scheme then I'll do it because apparently it means a lot to you."

Emily looks at Hotch. "It doesn't matter to me if I'm comfortable with it Hotch, but it matters to me if you are."

Hotch sees the sadness in Emily's eyes. Whether he was okay with the situation or not he knew he was going ot have to be. Emily needed him and he didn't plan on letting her down. "I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure?" Emily asks hopeful.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be fun. And I still have my ring so that's covered."

Emily leaps up from the couch and hugs Hotch. Then she runs behind Dave's desk to give him a hug as well. "I'm glad you thought of this Dave because I wouldn't have anything to talk about if you didn't. I owe you one." She kisses him on the forehead. "I gotta get going guys. I'll see you at work tomorrow," she says as she heads out of the office.

Hotch turns to look at Rossi and glares. "What were you thinking?"

Dave holds his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Hey, I'm just trying to help her out. She's already bummed about going and I've been to reunions with the previous wives and all the women want to know is what's their job, if they're married, kids, pets. So I figured I'd help Emily out some or else she's gonna have a bad time and have nothing to talk about. And I was also thinking I could play cupid while I was at it," he says with a evil smile.

Hotch shakes his head. "I'm going to pay you back one of these days Dave…when you least expect it."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he chuckles. "Now if you don't mind I have paperwork to do."

Hotch walks out of his office and into his own scared of what tomorrow night was going to bring, but if he was honest with himself he couldn't wait.

At exactly 7pm the next night Hotch knocked on Emily's door. He was rerunning their story in his head when she answered the door and all thoughts went out of the window. Emily was wearing a red halter top dress that stopped at just above the knees and which hugged all of her curves. The front of her dress had a v neck and she was showing off a good portion of her breasts. There was a slight on the side of her dress that went dangerously high. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in loose curls. Hotch realizes that he's been staring at her without saying anything so he clears his throat and said the first thing that pops into his mind.

"Wow!"

Emily chuckles. "Thanks. That's exactly the response I was aiming for. Come on in, I have to grab my shoes." When she turns around Hotch has to lean against the door. The back of her dress…well you can't really say there was a back of her dress. Just her pale skin all the way down until the top of her ass. Hotch knew this dress was going to be the star in all his Emily Prentiss fantasizes from now on. He also knew that he needs to actually shut the door and say something to her before she looks at him like he was losing his mind.

"You, um, you look beautiful tonight Prentiss." He stutters.

Emily blushes lightly. "Thanks a lot. You look nice to." Hotch had picked a read dress shirt that matched Emily's dress perfectly. He had the top two buttons undone and Emily knew she could get used to this look. "Hey come here," she calls to him. Hotch steps closer and Emily places her hand on his shoulder for balance as she puts on her shoes. "Okay good, now we're almost the same height," she reports happily. She grabs her purse then heads towards the door. She quickly turns back around and grabs the ring off her table and puts it on. "That would have sucked," she laughs. Seeing that Hotch wasn't saying anything she had to ask. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Hotch meets her beautiful brown eyes. "Yes Prentiss, I'm sure I'm okay with this. It's going to be fun."

Emily grabs his hand and squeezes gently. "I really do appreciate this Hotch. I mean it. Now, do you know our story?" Hotch nods. "Great. Okay, once we walk out of this building we are no longer Hotch and Prentiss. We are only Aaron and Emily okay?"

"I got it. Oh, and I guess we have to change your last name." Emily looks at him confused. "After all we are married, so now you're a Hotchner." Emily quickly turns away to hide her smile and blush.

"Yep, I guess I am. Shall we go?"

Hotch holds his arm out for her to link hers through. "Let's go knock em dead Mrs. Hotchner." Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to saying that.

The two make small talk all the way to the reunion. They get to the building and Hotch helps Emily out of the car. They walk up the steps to the door and Hotch hears Emily take a deep breath. He squeezes her hand. "Are you ready Emily?"

Emily looks at Hotch and smiles brightly. "Let's do this." They walk in hand in hand and Emily is immediately ambushed by people she couldn't stand to be around when she went to this school.

"Oh my GOD Emily!"

"Your dress is amazing!"

"What have you been up to?"

"Who is this?"

"You look awesome!" All the girls rambled on at once.

Emily finds herself stepping closer to Hotch to get away from these weirdos. She feels Hotch move his hand to her hip and he gently rubs it. Emily plasters the fakest smile on her face and answers their questions. "Hey everybody. Thanks a lot. I've been working at the F.B.I. This is my husband Aaron," she says as she turns toward him and snuggles closer than places her hand on his chest.

All of the ladies gush over Aaron. "Nice to meet you."

"Emily how did you meet this fine specimen?" Hotch blushes, then looks at Emily.

"Actually we work together, he's my boss."

"O-M-G Emily! I can't believe you banged your boss! And the best part is that he's gorgeous," one of the blondes say as she runs her fingers along his jaw. Hotch flinches slightly. What the hell is wrong with these people? he wondered. He was 'taken' and it was like they didn't even care.

"So how have you been Mandi?" Emily asks the female who was touching her 'husband'.

"I've been great! I have an amazing job. I'm a photographer for the stars. I'm happily married and I have two beautiful children." The remaining ladies let out an aww. "How about you Gina?"

"I'm a manager for someone I'm not at liberty to discuss. I'm married to that hunk of beef over there by the bar and I have three kids. Two boys and a girl. So Emily what do you do? Like what's your job at the F.B.I.?"

"I work in a behavioral unit. We profile people's behavior and help save people."

"Oh," the group says.

"That's um…nice," Mandi says. "So do you two have any children?"

Emily shakes her head. "No, not yet."

"Oh," they repeated.

"Well honey, you two better get started because you aren't getting any younger."

Hotch squeezes Emily's hip and Emily feels her smile fading but quickly remembers all the crap her mother taught her and smiles brightly. "Well we just got married a month ago, but don't worry we'll be hopping on that train soon enough, right Aaron?"

Hotch turns to look at Emily and flashes his dimples. "That's right; actually we plan on getting started right after we leave here."

"I bet you can't wait Emily huh?" Mandi nudges Emily's arm.

Emily laughs. "You have no idea." Hotch's hand squeezes her hip again. Emily knew she had to get away from these people before she hit one of them for rubbing things in her face, and she actually knew the song that just started so she turns to Hotch. "Dance with me." Hotch looks at her with wide eyes. He wasn't much a dancer. Emily doesn't wait for him to answer. She grabs her hand and says excuse me ladies and walks towards the dance floor with Hotch in tow.

She turns in his arms and wraps her left arm around his neck and holds his left hand in her right. Hotch's arm wraps tightly around her body. Emily looks at all the women huddled together and wants to glare at them. They were all so happy and in love and had children. Emily liked to think she was a good person, but she never really got what she wanted.

_So nice to see your face again_

_Tell me how long has it been_

_Since you've been here (since you've been here)_

_You look so different than before_

_You're still the person I adore_

_Frozen with fear_

_All out of love but I take it from the past_

_All out of words cause I'm sure it'll never last_

Hotch knew Emily was upset. She wasn't talking to him so he runs his hands up and down her back. Her bare back. He represses a shiver. He's dreamed about being this close to her before, but he never thought he'd be able to touch her like this. Her skin is as soft as he's imagined. "Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare let them make you feel bad. I know you're upset, but don't let them bring you down. You are an amazing beautiful woman, don't let these preppy bitches change that." He feels Emily lightly chuckle.

_I've been saving these last words for one last miracle_

_But now I'm not sure_

_I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before._

"Do you want to talk about it Em?"

Emily shakes her head and snuggles closer to Hotch. She places her head in the crook of his neck. She inhales his scent and tries to calm down. She was never going to another reunion for as long as she lived.

_Maybe it's a bitter wind_

_That chilled from the pacific rim_

_That brought you this way (brought you this way)_

_Do not make me think of him_

_The way he touched your fragile skin_

_That haunts me everyday_

_I'm out of love but I can't forget the past_

_I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll never last_

_I've been saving these last words for one last miracle_

_But now I'm not sure_

_I can't save you if you don't let me_

_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_

Hotch's hand was still rubbing up and down her skin and Emily felt herself relaxing against him. She raises her head so her mouth is against his ear. She runs her fingers through his hair. "Hotch?"

"My name's Aaron remember?" he jokes.

"Sorry, Aaron. I just want you to know that I really appreciate you coming to this thing with me." She runs her finger along his ear. "I'll never forget that you did this for me. I really owe you one."

Hotch closes his eyes at her touch and breath on his ear. "You don't owe me anything Emily. I'm happy to be here…with you."

Emily laughs. "You don't have to lie." Before Hotch can answer they hear someone squeal. Emily turns around and wants to die. Jennifer Carter was bouncing in place waiting to hug Emily.

"AHH! I'm so happy you came!" She pulls Emily away from Hotch and grips her tightly. "Oh, come on let me introduce you to my husband." She drags her along with her as Emily looks back at Hotch begging him to save her. "Emily, this is Chris. Chris this is Emily." They shake hands. Emily lets go then reaches for Hotch. "Jennifer, Chris, this is my husband Aaron."

"Nice to meet you," they all say.

"Oh, let me show you pictures of my son Ryan." She pulls a picture out of her purse and shows Emily her beautiful boy.

"He's gorgeous Jen."

"Thanks," she gushes. "So do you two have any children?"

Emily starts to shake her head when Hotch wraps his arms around her waist and places his hands on her stomach. "Actually we're expecting now. We just found out yesterday." Hotch says with a smile plastered upon his face.

Jennifer's face with delight. "Congratulations Em! I'm so happy for you two!"

Emily's hand goes over Hotch's on her stomach and she links her fingers with his. "Thanks a lot Jennifer. We're really excited," she lies.

"It's one of the best experiences you'll ever go through. The way your body changes is like no other. And well, you already have a nice rack, but they're going to get even better, so get ready Aaron," she chuckles.

Hotch lets out a laugh. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle that, I mean she's already a handful if you know what I mean."

"Aaron!" she squeals and slaps his forearm.

"Oh you two are adorable. How'd you meet?"

The two told them the story about their 'love' and Jennifer ate up every word. "That is so romantic!"

Emily had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, well what can I say? I love this man!" Hotch bends his head and kisses the side of her neck. Emily leans back against Hotch, and he tightens his grip around her.

They stay for an hour longer mingling with people Emily hopes she'll never see again. They finally say goodbye to everyone and head back to the car. Hotch opens the door for Emily and tries not to look at her legs. He goes to the driver's side and hops in. He straps in and looks over at Emily. "Are you ready to go?" Emily leans back against the seat and nods. Hotch backs up and heads towards Emily's apartment. "Did you have a good time?"

Emily snorts than looks over at Hotch. "Well aside from the whole I'm not married, I don't have any kids. I don't have a man in my life at all. And oh, I have a job that makes it hard for me to even get a date. And the fact that everyone told me that I'm getting older and the chances of me getting pregnant are slim to none, just makes all of that information so much better. But if I don't count all of that, and I don't think about everything I don't have in my life I'd have to say it was a good time."

Hotch chuckles softly. "Sorry if I wasn't great company."

"Hotch are you joking? You're the reason I even made it out of there alive."

Hotch knew she was still upset and she was just trying to make a joke and brush it off. He moves his hand and places it on her bare thigh. He hears her breath hitch. "Hey, listen to me alright? You're amazing! And it's hard to find someone with this job, but you will find someone you just have to give it some time. And you need to believe that you will be happy. You're beautiful Emily, and you're time will come I promise you."

Emily blushes at his words and places her hand over his. She squeezes. "Thanks a lot Hotch. You're a great guy. I hope you know that." Hotch smiles and squeezes her thigh. Emily looks at their hands, up to Hotch and then back to their hands. She thinks about all that Hotch did for her tonight. She was finally realizing that Hotch cares about her. She's staring at their hands. She bites her lip, and decides to throw caution to the wind. She grabs a hold of his hand tightly and drags it slowly up her thigh. She scoots down so she's near the end of her seat and she spreads her legs apart. She notices Hotch's eyes leave the road to look at his hand, and then he snaps them back up again so he doesn't crash. He feels Hotch take control of the situation. His hand slides farther up her dress and plays with her underwear. He pushes them aside and slides a finger inside of her. As she moans, he slides another finger in.

"Mmm, Hotch." Emily moans. She lifts her hips to try to get as much of him as possible. Hotch continues to thrust his fingers inside of her depths as he drives along. He keeps sneaking glances at her enjoying his fingers and their movements and when she lets out a deep groan he swerved. She spreads her legs even wider and her hand joined his. She kept his hand where she wanted it, and his thumb starts to play with her clit. She arches her back as she comes violently against his fingers. He removes his fingers from her folds then runs his fingers along her thighs and leg. He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them dry. Emily is watching him through heavy lids and is completely turned on by his actions. She leans over and kisses him deeply. She can taste herself on his tongue. The sound of a car honking at them pulls them apart. Hotch swerves back into his lane and places both hands on the steering wheel.

"Emily, I think we need to try to wait until we get back to your place before we do anything else, unless you want to get into a car crash." Hotch chuckles.

"Oh honey believe me when I say I'm not dying before I have you at least once." Emily winks at Hotch as he tries to keep his focus on the road. He starts speeding to get there faster when he feels Emily run her hand up his leg and cup him through his pants.

"Emily," he hisses. "Can't you wait?"

"Can you?"

"No, but I have to because I don't want to crash. So if you would remove your hand from my friend for 5 more minutes and I promise you can do whatever you want once we get to your place!"

Emily smiles then removes her hand. "Okay, but as you said once we get to my place you're mine big boy!" Hotch hides his smile. The second they pull into Emily's parking spot and Hotch turns off the ignition Emily is out of the car and opening the door for Hotch. She grabs his hand and pulls him out then jumps into his arms.

"Impatient much?" Hotch laughs.

"Oh shut up, and take me upstairs before someone calls the cops on us for having mind blowing sex in public," she whispers into his ear then nibbles his lobe. He groans into her neck and moves his hands to her ass which causes her to wrap her legs tighter around his waist. She slides down half an inch and she can feel his erection pressed against her center.

"You're going to be the death of me Emily Prentiss." He groans out.

"I hope not." Hotch starts to power walk into her building. They walk right pass security which was staring at them like they were insane. He takes the steps, too impatient to wait for the elevator. He gets to her door and pushes her against it, holding her in place between the wall and his body. He grabs the purse out of her hand and gets her keys out and fumbles to put it in the lock. Finally, the door swings open and he rushes inside and up the stairs to her bed. He places her down gently on the bed and runs his hands all over her body.

He slowly takes her shoes off then runs his hands up her legs, under her dress and hooks his fingers onto her underwear and tugs them down. He starts at her feet and places light kisses along her leg. He gets to her thighs and he licks his way to her center. He bunches her dress up around her waist and looks at her face. He sees that her eyes and closed, but once he stopped his motions she opens them and all he sees is fire and desire looking back at him. She bites her lip then nods. Hotch lowers his head and goes to work on her center. He spreads her folds apart and licks hungrily at them. He sticks his fingers back into her and her hips buck up to meet him. He nibbles lightly at her center and she's whimpering his name. Hotch runs his hand up her body and cups her breast. She moans and Hotch opens his eyes to watch her. Emily grabs the bed sheet in her hands and arches her back. He runs his tongue against her clit and she shudders as she comes against him with a husky moan.

Hotch licks his lips and kisses his way up her body. He pulls her into a sitting position and grabs the bottom of her dress and pulls it up over her head. His eyes go down to her breasts automatically. "Jesus Emily, you're gorgeous!"

He watches as Emily blushes. "I think you are way to over dressed here sir." She climbs onto Hotchs lap and starts to unbutton his shirt. "Why are there so many buttons on shirts? I mean seriously? These are not good for easy access." She grabs his shirt and rips it apart.

Hotch laughs as he kisses the side of her neck. "Easy access huh? I thought that was what guys were supposed to say."

"Well, not today." Emily arches her neck so he can get better access to her pulse point and her hands travel down his chest to his belt. She undoes it all and pushes him back onto the bed with some force. She yanks his pants and boxers down and crawls back up to his waist. She smirks at him before her head goes down and her mouth engulfs his erection. Hotch bucks into her when he feels how warm her mouth is.

"Oh my God, Emily!" He fists his hands into her hair and pushes her down a little more each time. He didn't know if she had a gag reflex but he was pretty sure she didn't, because she was able to take him all the way into her mouth with no problem. He couldn't get enough. He felt himself getting close and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Emily," he chokes out, "get up here. I need you."

Emily adds one more lick and then climbs up to his mouth. She kisses him passionately. She positions herself on top of him and slowly slides down. Hotch bucks into her as he fills her completely. She lets out a moan and starts to ride him. Hotchs hands find her breasts and massages them sensually. He runs his fingers over her nipples and brings them to a peak.

"Hotch, God that feels good."

Hotch felt like he needed to be on top so he flips them over and uses his arm for balance and then pumps into her quickly leaving her gasping underneath him. Her legs wrap securely around his waist driving him deeper into her. He runs his hands underneath her and pulls her hips up so he can get a better angle. He continues to bang into her and he hits the spot that makes her scream his name. She claps her hands tightly around his neck and he feels Emily clenching around him. He pumps a few more times and they both come together. He rolls them over so Emily is on top as they breathe heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Damn Hotch. I've been missing that all this time?" she pants and leans up and kisses his lips.

"Yeah, I wish you would have asked me to a reunion sooner."

Emily blushes as Hotch kisses her cheeks, then her nose, forehead then her lips. "I think those females at the reunion got me thinking and I'm glad, because now I see that you were in front of me the entire time, and any man who would go to a reunion just because I asked is the one worth fighting for."

Hotch smiles then pulls her down for another kiss. "I love you, and it took a reunion to make me see that. But now that I know it I'm never letting you go."

Emily smiles like a moron. "I love you too." She kisses him fiercely as Hotch flips them for a round two, and she for one couldn't wait.


End file.
